In the past several decades substantial technology has been developed for the formulation of solid propellant materials suitable for use in rocket motors for the propulsion of launch systems and their military and civilian payloads. The principal objective in connection with the engineering and development of propellant formulations that are suitable for solid rocket motors is to combine oxidizer and fuel ingredients in a ratio such that when the propellant is burned there is little or no residual fuel or oxidizer remaining; any such material that is not consumed affects the payload capability of the system.
In the course of normal manufacturing processes of solid propellants, a certain amount of excess or scrap propellant is produced. This unique, highly-engineered material is a resource which can be put to beneficial use; however, in the past this high quality material has been wasted through burning, incineration and the like. For example, propellant from defective rocket motors, and propellant from over-aged rockets were destroyed by thermal treatment such as open air burning. In addition a substantial quantity of Class 1.1 propellant product presently exists in the form of military, solid-rocket motors that are destined for demilitarization and destruction; this resource can be conserved by utilizing the Class 1.1 propellant in accordance with the present invention.
Therefore, the present invention is directed towards utilizing this uniquely engineered material as a resource instead of wasting it by open burning or the like which could impact the environment.
The present invention provides for a method which his environmentally sound and cost-effective for utilizing this unique resource of high-energy, solid-propellant, rocket material as a useful product for the blasting industry.